sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Santhalma Emanthiel
Santhalma Emanthiel is one of the three heads of the Shorel’Shol Union and current owner of the Arenian Shipping Company. Having acquired the business from her father after the fall, she has since shown a great deal of knowledge and guidance in forging a new path for the company. While in her mid-200s, she looks far younger, her youthful attitude and her eagerness in business making some misjudge the woman as one to be taken advantage of. With multiple contracted ships and crew under her, there has been no threat to the business since her acceptance of the role as owner, being an active leader to the Arenian shipping company. Appearance Santhalma looks half her age, if not younger. A rounded face with sharply pointed ears that will occasionally droop or twitch in conversations, leading many to believe as tell-tell signs to the woman’s attitude or disposition at the time. Dark brown hair cuts off with a small upward curl just at her shoulders, often times brought up into a ponytail or braid to keep from her face. A shorter chop of bangs falls down along the right side of her face, nearly covering one eye save for her constant upkeep and trimming. Her skin holds a warm tan, her arms and ears covered in a sprinkle of clearly seen freckles. No blemishes fall upon her body beyond minor cuts or bruises one would get from handling work on the docks. She has a more stocky build, rising to the height of 6’5”, her arms well toned and her legs just the same. Generally presentable for meetings,she wears what one might consider a glorified sailing attire. Outfits embroidered and finely pressed for special occasions, while the rest of her wardrobe consists of what is most comfortable and the least hot. History Youth The second oldest of the Emanthiel children, she was always eager to work at the docks, possessing little interest in anything other than the business. Where her siblings had gone to schools or the sort for various other arts or training, she found an apprenticeship under her father, and soon after took a position in the Arenian Shipping Company. Years were spent managing a multitude of ships, never lacking in issues that she would tackle head on and work through. It was in these times she found a love for a ship Captain by the name of Maveleth Dawnsrise. While she married him, she refused to rebuke her name to take on the Dawnsrise name, leaving herself happily as an Emanthiel. The Fall and the Shorel’Shol Union With the fall came the loss of her own father and two of her siblings. Left as the only one that knew how to handle the business, she was quick to snatch the position that her father had vacated, leaving little time in terms of mourning for the loss. With a even head, even after the disaster, she joined with the Rosespears, a long time client of theirs, to produce what is now called the Shorel’Shol Union. Since then, she’s been a continuous leader for the Arenian Shipping Company, and with the financial support of the Union, has expanded herself to include nearly double what her father had started. Even so, she is welcoming to alliances or agreements, eager to help others and known for that smart kindness. Category:Characters